comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-02 - Growing Up
A lot had been happening in the last few days, not all events being entirely positive to Cessily Kincaid's overall mood. To make things better, however, Headmaster Summers decided to call the cheerleader to his office, alone, and even though the metallic girl knows to have done nothing wrong, visits like this have a way of making your day worst, more than they brighten it up. With a brief knock on the door and some confirmation from inside the redheaded cheerleader walks in, and the first thing that Scott might perceive is that her usually chipper voice is very low, tired, and that Mercury's movements are slow and heavy. Scott smiles faintly, but his brow furrows in concern as he gestures towards a seat in front of his desk, "Good afternoon, Cessily. Everything all right? You seem a bit...down." He rises to his feet and moves to pour a couple glasses of water, moving to place one in front of Cessily. He knows she doesn't need it, but he also knows she likes maintaining the routines of normalcy (and this is -not- a negative thing in his mind). Cessily sits down on the chair without a semblance of grace, even though she still behaves appropriately, crossing her legs. Almost falling back on the chair is okay, sitting unladylike as some Jersey Shore girl is not. Taking the glass of water in her hands, Mercury's gaze lingers at Scott's as if she is about to break the fourth wall and admit she doesn't need the water. And yet, she smiles some, the act of kindness so tactful and warm that the teen can't help but find cute, especially coming from the usually distant Headmaster Summers. "I'm alright...", the redhead mutters, definitely not sounding alright, but willing to drop whatever act she was pulling, looking down at the glass, and then back at Cyclops "Are -you- alright, Mr. Summers?" About as alright as I ever get, but it's nice of you to ask." Scott tilts his head slightly, almost looking a touch bemused, before moving back behind his desk, reaching into the drawer beneath and extracting Cessily's file and setting it on the table, "I was updating the student files last night and came across something that I felt was worth taking some note of. Pardon the rhetorical question but...how long have you been with us, Cessily?" Leaning a bit closer, with a quirked eyebrow, more curiosity than fear in her features but still showing both, the oregonian purses her purple-shaded lips for a moment before responding. "I... Why? Do I have to... leave... if I've been here for too long?", Mercury asks, very low, looking to one side or another as if the room got smaller. "I guess... one year and somethings... one year and two months... I first got here around the time I finished New Moon, so... yeah. Around that." "No, no, not at all. There's no problem. At least I don't think there's a problem, it was just something I was curious over." Scott opens up the file and looks at the page, "I just noticed that your birthday was over six months ago. I was wondering... well, I mean I was a little surprised since I'm fairly sure there wasn't any kind of celebration. Usually we...do a bit better job of keeping track of that sort of thing, so I'm sorry the faculty didn't give any acknowledgment of it..." Although the fear is gone, the curiosity and a hint of annoyance are there now to replace it, and still frowning some Cessily shakes her head "And why would that be your... I don't know... why would you have to know my birthday or whatever? I don't see any huge parties going on for that and I figured I could go without. It's...", she shrugs, leaning back on her chair "I don't even care." "Well, it's on your record. We just usually like to have -some- kind of acknowledgment or celebration, unless it's specifically requested otherwise. What fun is a birthday if you don't get to embarrass someone a little bit?" Scott jokes, rather lamely, but he grows more serious almost immediately, "I didn't have any sort of birthday celebration from the ages of 8 to 16. I know what it's like to stop thinking or caring about it..." He smiles a touch, "Jean, Hank, Bobby and Warren threw me a party three months late when they found out. I was mortified, at least through the party. I wasn't worth the fuss. It wasn't a big deal. Birthdays were just another day. It took me quite a while to realize that even if -I- didn't think it was important, other people did...and well, I even started to like it after a while." Scott shrugs, smiling a bit sheepishly. "And while I don't know you -too- well, I somehow imagine that you're the type that wouldn't even -think- of missing a friend's birthday if you knew about it...but yours isn't worth celebrating?" Scott tilts his head, "Don't get me wrong. If you don't want any sort of celebration, there won't be. I was just surprised, that's all." The redhead might look a bit down and depressed, but deep down she is just a very easy-to-cheer up person, and as Scott tells his story Mercury's lips curve into a smile, as if she finds it either cute or outright funny. That lessens somewhat when the subject is turned back at her again, but still, a bit of amusement remains, and it certainly seems to have been positive. Maybe without the sharing she wouldn't be so open, and Scott might have some use for that intel later. "I... I don't really age anymore, you know? I'm... totally this. Just this.", she motions down at herself "I don't breath, and as everybody pretends not to know, and it's very cool that they do, I don't drink and I don't eat... I don't even know if I -need- to sleep or if I... just shut down or whatever...", and shrugging and looking to the side, her skin shimmering a bit less, the oregonian closes her argument "Just doesn't feel... like it makes any sense. Not feeling like I have anything to celebrate, Mr. Summers. Why should I care to light a candle and sing some songs over a year I want to forget, like, completely?" "I can understand that." Scott says quite sincerely, "But maybe you're looking at it from...well, I don't want to say the -wrong- direction, but perhaps...with a bit too much negative bias?" Scott actually pulls his chair around, spinning it about and settling onto it, resting his arms on the back of the chair as he faces Cessily, much closer. "You're still a year older and wiser, whether you've physically aged or not. But while I might have...different take on things." He gestures, "You have friends. A place of relative safety. A place to learn. I know we're not perfect...I know you..." Scott pauses, considering his words, "I know it's difficult and painful for you. I wish there was something...-anything- I could do to help you through the challenges you've faced and continue to deal with. I just think it's important to know that..." He definitely seems to be struggling a bit with the words, clearly unused to being this...open...with the students, "I think you should know that no matter what you look like, no matter how tough things get, you have friends here that will stand by you through all of it. Whatever else anybody may think, you're important to -us-." Cessily watches Scott's words intently, oftentimes avoiding his gaze, something extremely hard to notice since the redhead has no irises, but still, Cyclops can perceive it when Mercury is trying to avoid his words. Either a pursing of lips, a slight tilt of her head, or letting go of the mug over a side table and hugging herself, there's a lot he says that just makes the cheerleader uncomfortable, even if she smiles a bit when looking down or when she manages to look directly at her teacher. "It totally sucks it's you that has to say these things to me... months later, and my own parents don't even care enough to call me when they -know- it's my birthday...", the girl inhales sharply, blinking a bit. Mercury's whole skin seems to ripple a bit, and being close Cyclops can see small tears, made of the same material as her whole body, running down Cessily's face. Before the teacher can do anything the redhead just leans fast and embraces him, crying, the real reason why she doesn't feel these dates to hold any meaning anymore now a bit more clear. "This place has always been a place of family for those that need it, Cessily. I certainly hold out some hope that one day your parents will come around, but I won't lie...I don't know if they will or not. I'm not saying you should give up on them, I'm just saying..." He shrugs slightly, "That whatever you need...we're here for you. Hell or high water." Although the oregonian nods, her face remains firmly against the man's chest, a few sobs and whines still easily heard as Cessily tries hard to compose herself, but can't. Unlike many other people in the Institute the cheerleader doesn't need to pretend she is tough, and she doesn't want to, and so she cries for a few minutes, needing the comfort of anything resembling a fatherly figure. Eventually, however, she leans back a bit, arms still on both of Scott's shoulders, looking up at him. Gazing upon Mercury's face, especially after knowing she had been crying, is curious for there are no reddened eyes or blushing cheeks, or tears, she just looks a bit sad while nodding, her lips pursed and her nose twitching a bit. She doesn't say a thing, however, and takes her cool hands off of him, resting over her thigh. "So...", she looks down a bit "This birthday thing... can we keep this secret?", Mercury asks, her voice hoarse. "Yes, if that's what you want. But if I don't get to embarrass you in public..." Scott moves back around to his desk, reaching into a drawer and pulling out first a cupcake, then a candle, then a lighter, and lighting it up, "Then I'll embarrass you in private." He offers over the little pastry with a faint smile. "Happy Birthday, Cessily." Trying hard not to break into tears again, her lips tightly close, Cessily nods and sits closer to Scott, on the edge of her own chair, looking at the cupcake and the single candle, enamored with the gesture. Although she spares a glance to him, here and there, Mercury seems all too caught-up in emotion to actually look at anyone, and as such, just focus on not crying. "Thanks, Mr. Summers...", keeping the rest of her thoughts to herself, for the first time ever in the Institute actually feeling that strange warmth of being at home.